After All This Time: A Very Krista Christmas
by LuvPurple99
Summary: This is the story of Krista Ruthie Stoppable's first Christmas with her real family. Set after 'After All This Time.' K/R.


**A/N: **Just a quick little Christmas one-shot that I decided to slip in to the _After All This Time_ series. This will be about Krista's belated first Christmas with her true family. Hope you enjoy it! R/R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**After All This Time: A Very Krista Christmas**

**Middleton, Colorado, December 28, 9:15 A.M. **

"Krista? Krista…"

Krista Ruthie Stoppable awoke to someone shaking her shoulder. She looked at the clock near the bed. It read nine-fourteen A.M. She looked up to see her mother – her _real_ mother, Kim Possible – sitting on the edge of her bed, smiling at her.

"Morning, Krista," Kim greeted her daughter. Krista sat up, yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning… Mom." It would take a little while to get used to calling Kim 'Mom' and her father, Ron Stoppable, 'Dad.' After all, she'd only known them for less than a day.

"You should come downstairs. We have a surprise for you," Kim said, standing up and offering her hand to Krista. Krista took it and slowly stood up, following Kim down the stairs from the loft, which was her mother's old bedroom, into the living room in her grandparents' house. Krista stopped in the doorway, her mouth agape.

There was a glittering Christmas tree, which she had seen the night before, with ornaments adorning the branches. Freshly wrapped presents were strewn around the bottom of the tree, and she noticed all of them were marked _To: Krista, Love: Your Family_. Her Grandma Anne, Grandpa James, Uncle Tim, Uncle Jim, Grandma Beth, Grandpa Gene, Aunt Hanna, and her father were all sitting on the couches, chairs, and floor, smiling at her as she came into the room.

"Wha-What's all this?" Krista asked, still in shock.

"It's the first Christmas we never got to celebrate with you," Ron said. He gestured for Krista to come sit between him and Kim, then handed her the first present.

Krista stared at the beautifully wrapped box in her hands. "Where did all this come from?"

Kim and Ron exchanged a knowing look. "We went on a little extra 'mission' after you fell asleep." The motioned for her to open the gift. Krista tore the red-and-green paper and opened the rectangular box inside. A purple shirt that was just her size was revealed. Krista took it out and held it up. It was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Anne asked her.

"I love it. Thank you," Krista replied.

"I hope it's your size. That was Kim's when she was your age. We thought you might like it," Anne explained.

"It's perfect! Thank you!" Box after box was handed to her. She received more of her mother's old clothes, Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks (courtesy of Ron), and an ornament that read _Baby's First Christmas_.

"That was going to be yours before… well, you know," James explained. Krista hung it on the tree and smiled.

"There's one more," Kim said, reaching beside her and pulling out a small bag. Krista carefully took the tissue paper out and pulled out a crisp, official looking piece of paper.

"Grandma Anne went to the hospital where you were born this morning and had that made. Now it's official," Ron said. Krista was tearing up. These gifts were the most special things she had ever received in her life. Her family had taken great measures to do all this for her, though she'd only known them for a few short hours.

Krista looked down, suddenly feeling guilty. "I feel bad. I don't have anything for any of you."

The others in the room smiled and looked around at each other, exchanging knowing glances. Krista had been ripped away from their lives so cruelly those eleven years ago. They had been tricked into thinking she was dead, their lives forever filled with a sense of sadness and emptiness for their lost family member. They didn't care that Krista didn't have any material things for them. That wasn't important. This was their daughter, their granddaughter, their niece that they had thought they'd never see again. She was back and safe where she belonged, and no price could be put on how precious and special she was to them. She had given them something that couldn't be wrapped up in paper and tied with a bow, something that couldn't be put in a stocking or set out under the tree.

She had given them herself. She was safe now, she was _family_. And that was all they could ever ask for.

Without hesitation, Kim and Ron both squeezed their daughter in a hug.

"You're our present this year. Merry Christmas, baby girl."

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this and Merry Christmas!

-LP99


End file.
